


I can no other answer make, but thanks, and thanks

by Spoon888



Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Mech Preg, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Early into Starscream's time on the run with Mission, Lockdown comes to his 'rescue'.
Relationships: Lockdown/Starscream, mentioned Megatron/Starscream
Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638945
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	I can no other answer make, but thanks, and thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mos_Hi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mos_Hi/gifts).



> Additional warning for consent issues. Please read the tags and proceed with caution.

Lockdown slapped an entire row of credit chips down on the table between himself and the mech opposite. The dark mech -name withheld- chewed on his cy-gar thoughtfully.

He wasn't a hunter, just an opportunist, and he may not have known _who_ the seeker held captive on his ship really was, but a mech didn't need to be an expert on current events to know a Decepticon defector when he saw one. Starscream just seemed to have the air of a disgraced military seeker about him, and no amount of fake designations and clever cover stories would ever convince the smart ones otherwise.

"You care about this seeker?" The mech grunted. He closed a heavy fist around the credits and dragged them across the table toward him.

Lockdown shrugged a spiky shoulder, "Wouldn't say that. But I have it on good authority he's wanted 'alive only'."

"Alive only, huh?" The mech began counting the credits. "He's got a little'n, yer know? Hidden in his cockpit."

Lockdown was actually surprised to hear Starscream's little spawn was still alive. Little bitlet was tough, had to give him that. "And?"

The mech quirked a brow. "Two for the price a' one is hardly fair."

"There a bounty on this kid?" Lockdown challenged. "Can it even walk?"

The mech shrugged, "Can't get a good enough look at 'em to tell."

"There ain't gonna be no bounty on the kid n' I ain't paying extra," Lockdown growled, extending his hook threateningly. "If ya can get it outta that seeker's cockpit? Sure, you go ahead n' keep it."

The mech's expression soured. Just as Lockdown had suspected. They would have had to take Starscream apart piece-by-piece to get at his sparkling, which would have been a lot of time and effort spent on a tiny seekerling that no one but his creator really cared about anyway.

Knowing this, the mech relented. "Fine. Take him."

Lockdown stood and walked around him to enter through the door leading to the ship's hull. He passed another couple of mechs sat on crates playing a game. One them removed a key card from his subspace and tossed it to him.

The hull was worrying quiet. Lockdown took a cautious step into the dark, low-ceilinged area. It was a cramped space, full of crates containing weapons and supplies and illegal stock. He fingered the key card, wondering which dark, airless crate they would have stuffed his favourite former Con in.

"Screamer?" He called. "Where ya at, sweet-spark? Gimme a sign."

A light knock-knock sounded, from a crate somewhere at the back.

Lockdown knelt in front of it and ran his hand over the front. He found the lock and shoved the keycard into the slot. The front of the crate unlatched and fell forwards. With hissing curses, a rumpled seeker began to unravelled himself and crawl out.

"I swear, Lockdown-" he muttered, "-if you haven't killed them-!"

"You think I'm some kinda one mech army?" Lockdown watched him struggle upright, wobbly and dented. One of his wings were crooked and marred with dents where someone's fingers had squeezed it. "Yer confusing me with yer ex."

Starscream made a furious noise and met his gaze, slitted optics burning with hatred. His bottom lip was split were someone must have hit him, and it was obvious the last few days he had spent in the company of these pirates had not been pleasant.

Lockdown sighed and unsubspaced a pair of cuffs.

Starscream stumbled back at the sight of them, wings knocking over a tower of crates. "Don't you dare-!"

"They think you're a prisoner." Lockdown grabbed his wrist and tugged him in, mindful of the cockpit carrying his precious cargo. "Ya really pissed these guys off, I can't just walk ya past them-"

"Some rescuer, you are!" Starscream spat, barely cooperative when Lockdown twisted his arms behind his back and locked his wrists into the cuffs.

"Ya can thank me later," Lockdown pulled him back against his chest and muttered into his audial. He locked his hand around the bar between the cuffs and urged him onwards. "In my cap'n's quarters, 'm sure."

Starscream muttered something derogatory under his breath.

He was surprisingly restrained when Lockdown walked him back through the ship though, past the mechs guarding the hull and their leader, who was still chewing in his noxious cy-gar as he counted through the credits Starscream's capture had earned him. He winked at Starscream nastily as they made their way towards the docking bridge, and Lockdown arched a brow when the seeker _didn't_ fly out of his hand and try to chew his face off.

Lockdown would have to make sure they were a safe distance from other ship before even thinking about uncuffing Starscream. The seeker was radiating fury, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd turned his back on Starscream only for the seeker to snatch one of the display weapons off the bulkhead and start shooting in blind rage.

Once they were off, and the pirate's ship was just a fading dot in the viewport, Lockdown returned to Starscream.

The seeker was sat on a bench in one of the weapons rooms, looking rather sorry for himself. Lockdown sighed and crouched behind him, unlocking the cuffs gently. Starscream brought his arms around to his front and rubbed his wrists resentfully, before popping his cockpit open.

Lockdown stood up and watched curiously as Starscream withdrew a sparkling much larger than Lockdown had last remembered him being. Mission's wing-nubs were now half-formed wings, and his face, though still round and babyish, was beginning to reflect the features of his parents. Mission frowned at the world around him, clutching at Starscream's shoulder when he was held to his creator's chest.

Lockdown whistled, impressed. "Primus, they sure grow fast."

Starscream shot him a glare, but to Lockdown's increasing shock, it was Mission who responded to him, sticking a little hand out and demanding, "En'gon!"

Lockdown veered back. "Holy slag, he can _talk_ now?"

"Barely," Starscream muttered. "Do you have any fuel or not?"

Lockdown twisted on the spot and began to scouring the shelves for some. He came back with a half-cube of energon. "Don't have low grade," he offered it apologetically.

"That's fine," Starscream balanced Mission against his shoulder and took it. "His tanks can handle it."

Lockdown watched in amazement as the sparkling, who he had last seen an utterly helpless, vaguely seeker-shaped lump, grasp the cube he was offered and began to drink without the help of a straw or spill guard, like he some sort of tiny adult.

Time sure did fly.

Lockdown knew sparklings didn't stay sparklings forever, obviously, but he was now realising it would be much harder to be discreet around a _kid_ than it was an oblivious new-spark. He had to come up with somewhere to stick the precious mini-Megs while Starscream ... _thanked_ him for footing his bill, and this was a pretty small ship.

"I better see to that lip of yours," Lockdown nodded at the minor imperfection.

Starscream lifted a hand to it and winced. "It's fine."

"I got a patch kit in my quarters," Lockdown stood.

Starscream seemed to understand his meaning then. He shifted his grip on his sparkling. "...Mission-"

"We'll plonk him down in front of some old holo-vids," Lockdown grinned toothily. "Hey, kid? Whadda ya say? Wanna watch some cartoons?"

Mission stared up at him with wide, clueless optics, his empty energon cube held between tiny hands.

"Sure ya do," Lockdown confirmed for him, waving creator and sparkling both towards his long-range communications console. He dusted off an old disk, shoved in it, slapped the side of the monitor, and after ten minutes or so of cursing and muttering, the screen was playing some nonsensical alien transmission. Mission's optics were wide and rapt. Starscream lowered him into the high backed seat in front of the set up, brushing a hand over his head.

"I'm going to be right through there," Starscream pointed towards the door for Lockdown's quarters. "Okay?"

Mission was too busy starting at the screen.

"C'mon," Lockdown cupped his elbow and began guiding him towards the room. "He'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout it."

In the months since he had last seen Starscream the seeker appeared to have taken a course in fretful parenting. It seemed he could do little _but_ worry. He stared at Mission over his shoulder as they walked. "Fine, let's just make this quick."

Lockdown snorted, opening the door to his room to let Starscream through first.

"I don't know 'bout that." He said honestly, "it's been a long ol' while since I last saw ya, n' that bounty I had t' pay was expensive."

"I can't leave him in front of that screen all night," Starscream protested, but moved to climb onto the berth anyway. It creaked under his weight, the springs and padding old and worn. He laid back and assumed a welcoming position, his pedes flat to the berth and his thighs open.

"So we'll go a couple rounds," Lockdown grinned lecherously, following him onto the berth. It groaned in loud protest.

"Bully for me," Starscream muttered at the dingy ceiling.

"Suppose I could just comm ol' Megs instead," Lockdown said lightly, walking his knees between Starscream's legs, palming his codpiece. "M' sure he'd be all too happy to foot the bill fer you n' yer kid."

Starscream said nothing. His panel opened with a neat little click.

Lockdown grinned, leaning back to take it in. "That's more like it," he praised, letting his codpiece transform away and reveal his spike. He worked his fist up and down the hardening shaft then squeezed the tip before leaning down to settle between Starscream's warm, finely polished, white thighs.

Lockdown rubbed the tip of his spike against Starscream's valve, feeling a dark curl of satisfaction at how few had been in his place. The infamous Starscream, as beautiful as he was deadly, here in his berth, legs spread and panel open.

He leant up to kiss that dark pouting mouth but Starscream turned his head at the last minute and Lockdown's lips caught the corner of his mouth instead. He huffed a laugh, nudging Starscream's head back into place with his hook. "Open up, darling," he purred against his lips.

Starscream's nose wrinkled, but he let Lockdown kiss him. Lockdown swept his tongue through the breadth of his mouth, hungrily drinking him in. He rubbed the tip of his weeping spike between Starscream's swelling valve lips. He was getting wet already -thank Primus for making seekers.

With a dark chuckle Lockdown began to press into him. Starscream stiffened a little but relaxed with a breath, his callipers opening up with little clicks to swallow up his spike. Lockdown groaned at the tight flex of mesh enveloping him, and brought his hand up to grasp Starscream's turbine as he began to move his spike back and forth, building friction. Starscream was gloriously wet and tight, and muffled moans were already escaping his vocaliser.

The creaking berth frame began to thunk against the bulkhead. Lockdown dragged the tip of his hook along the edge of Starscream's wing, his other hand squeezing roughly at his turbine. Starscream held onto his spiked shoulders as he pace increased, his optics shut tight and his brow creased. He wasn't muffling his moans any longer, and the sounds he was making made Lockdown want to come in him right then and there.

But not yet. He let his knees slide out from under him so he was lying completely on top of Starscream. Frames flush, his spike jabbed deeper and the added pressure of his weight behind it made the seeker gasp sharply. He began again, this time rolling his hips into Starscream and working them in little circles, grinding his spike into his luscious, supple valve.

"Like that, huh?" He huffed, his grinning mouth an inch from Starscream's elegant little noise.

Starscream turned his face away with a grimace, "Just- hurry up and finish!"

Lockdown was tempted to drag this out just to spite him, but he really needed to overload, and the quicker this ended, the sooner he could recover and go for round two.

He started pounding Starscream, his hips clapping against Starscream's shapely aft. The rickety frame slammed into the bulkhead and the berth itself groaned and whined almost as loudly as Starscream cried. Lockdown jammed himself deep one last time and blew his load with a long, low groan of satisfaction.

He had barely finished emptying his spike into Starscream's quivering, panting frame when a solid punch hit his shoulder.

"The pit-?!" He grunted, still twitching inside the seeker. "What's that for?!"

Starscream's optics were like _fire_. "How many times have I had to tell you? Not _inside_ me!"

Lockdown rocked his softening spike into Starscream's gooey valve before easing it out. A trickle of his fluid followed. Starscream punched him again.

Lockdown sat back on his heels and rubbed his shoulder, "S jus' a little jizz."

"You think I _want_ to get sparked again?" Starscream snapped, using the corner of Lockdown's sheets to clean away the mess.

Lockdown rubbed the back of his neck. "So no baby siblings for little Mission, huh?"

"Not from you," Starscream spat, rolling off the berth and snapping his panel shut. He kicked out a leg awkwardly and grimaced, still feeling it inside him.

"I know a med-centre in the next system," Lockdown reclined across his berth and folded his hook behind his head. "Real discrete. N' pretty knowledgable when it comes to preventing any little accidents 'fore they even come into being."

Starscream paused at the door, brow quirked. "Contraception?"

"Nah," Lockdown flapped a hand. "We're in the outskirts. Ain't that 'phisticated. They squirt some chemical up ya valve. Turns ya gestation tank into a 'inhospitable environment', dissolves transfluid, I hear."

"Speaking from experience?" Starscream drawled, clearly unimpressed.

Lockdown grinned, opening his arms. "What can I say Star, I'm a popular mech."

Starscream rolled his optics and pressed the door release. It shot open with a whoosh and the sounds of the transmission Mission was watching met their audials. "Find me some energon," Starscream ordered. "I'm putting my son to recharge."

"He's the only one of us who'll be recharging tonight," Lockdown called after him cockily.

Starscream didn't reappear in the doorway, but his middle finger did.


End file.
